The Fort
by lucifersgrim
Summary: Dean and Castiel are channeling their inner feelings when Sam comes along and joins in unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Dean doesn't have the mark of Cain, everyone is getting along and John Winchester is still alive.

It's been quite lonely in the bunker and they haven't really gotten in contact with Castiel for a while because of how busy they've been with new cases. Dean yawned and glanced at Sam.

"So any new cases?" He asked while he perched himself up on the dinning room chair.  
"None so far.. Why? Can't take a break once in awhile?" Sam replied sarcastically.  
"Shut up.." Dean snapped back and raised himself up out of the chair and started to walk toward his room.  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked with concern. "It's only four."  
"Can't have a little alone time? A bit clingy if you ask me." Dean replied with a grin and walked into his room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. "Hey Cas, I know we haven't spoken in ages.. I just.. I'd like to talk to you while we had time." He could feel a presence in the room.  
"Dean." Castiel replied.  
Dean glanced back at him and stood up. "Hey, how ya been?" He asked.  
"Fine considering." The angel replied with a smile to reassure Dean.

While Dean and Castiel caught up on things Sam was searching for a new case. There has never really been a time where there was no case. It just didn't seem right. So he gave his father a call.

The phone rang for quite awhile before someone picked it up on the other end. "Hey, Dad. Would you happen to know of any cases? I can't find one."  
"Sam I'm kinda busy. Call you back later.." John replied catching a breath and hanging up.

After a close call of their father being killed Sam installed a GPS tracker in John's phone. He had no idea Sam and Dean had did that. Sam quickly searched the continents and found out where John was and headed off.

Dean walked out of his room and walked to the dinning room. "Sam?! ... Sammy?! ... Damn it." He walked back into his room and grabbed his phone.  
"Is everything alright?" Cas asked with concern in his voice.  
"I can't find Sam." He replied while he texted Sam, "Hey where'd you go?"  
"Can I do anything to help?" Castiel replied.  
"No but you can help by going around the bunker and finding pillows and blankets."  
"For what exactly? How would that help Sam?" Castiel asked looking more confused.  
"You'll see." Dean replied with a grin.

Castiel got up and walked out of the room. He still was clueless as to how or why that would help find Sam. Sam sent a text back which contained: "Out with Dad be back in a few.. Looking for a case. Don't worry we wont do anything without you." Dean looked a bit annoyed that he wasn't invited but he could care less because he was content with what he had in mind for Castiel and him. Castiel walked back into the room and looked like a huge white blob. He carried as many pillows as he could and lied a white sheet over him. God knows how he navigated through the bunker. Dean started to laugh a little at the sight of him walking through the door groaning as he hit the door on the way in. He looked a bit annoyed but tackled Dean to the bed and started to laugh.

"Look who's laughing now." He replied while still laughing.  
Dean couldn't stop laughing and pulled the sheet from Cas' head. They both made eye contact for awhile and blushed. After 3 minuted Cas broke the silence,

"So.. Why do we need this again?"  
"Follow me marshmallow." Dean replied with a chuckle while he pushed Cas off of him and stood up from the bed. Castiel struggled to get up but finally did. Dean walked into the dining room. Cas following not to far behind. Dean took all the pillows and sheets from Cas and set them on the table. He watched as Dean lied down the sheet draping it so the sides of the table where covered after he then crawled in with a blanket and the pillows.

"Move the chairs out." Dean said.  
"Alight?" Castiel replied and moved them so they leaned against a wall.  
Dean lied down the blanket and set the pillows down. "Alright, come on in." He replied.  
Castiel crawled in and looked at Dean. "I can really see you..." Cas said as he squinted his eye.  
Dean giggled and pulled him closer. Castiel blushed.

"Can you see me now?" Dean asked.  
"Y-yes." He replied. Dean blushed and got a bit closer. "What about Sam though?"  
"He's fine." Dean replied with a little smile. Cas blushing uncontrollably.

Dean grabbed Cas' head and pulled him in close. Castiel closed his eyes and made a kissy face. He's saw this on movies before so he knew what was going on. Well, kind of anyway. Dean kissed him and closed his eyes also. Cas felt his face heating up even more and pinned Dean down. Dean quickly opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

"Whoa Cas."  
"W-what?" Cas replied nervously.  
"Nothing." Dean replied as he grined. Very confusing for Cas because he's never seen this before. Dean grinned more and pulled him back down into another kiss. Cas closed his eyes again and kissed him back.

Meanwhile Sam found out that John was just taking a jog. He barged through the door.  
"Dean! I'm back!" Sam said while sounding annoyed.  
Cas jumped a little and broken the kiss. "Dean.." He whispered.  
"I know, Cas." He replied. "Did you find anything?!"  
"No- Why is there a sheet on the table and chairs lined up against the walls?"

_Part 2 coming soon!~ Constructive criticism comments are always welcome! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Meanwhile Sam found out that John was just taking a jog. He barged through the door.  
"Dean! I'm back!" Sam said while sounding annoyed.  
Cas jumped a little and broken the kiss. "Dean.." He whispered.  
"I know, Cas." He replied. "Did you find anything?!"  
"No- Why is there a sheet on the table and chairs lined up against the walls?"

Dean cleared his throat while giving Cas a glance then crawled out from underneath the table. Sam watched as he  
put his coat down. "What the hell?" He thought to himself as he walked into the dinning area. Dean stood up and  
looked at Sam,

"It's a long story?" Dean replied.  
"I've got time." Sam said anxiously.

Dean glanced at the 'fort' while the sheet started to move. Castiel crawled out and stood up observing.

"Ohh, I get it." Sam replied with a grin while he walked past Dean to go to his room.  
"Hey, wait! So, you didn't find any cases at all?" Dean replied while his eyes followed Sam as he stopped and spun  
back on his heal.  
"Nope." Sam replied, "Nothing.."  
"Bit odd don't you think?"  
"A bit. Now you two go have fun but just, please be quiet." Sam replied as he walked to his room and entered while  
closing the door behind him.

Dean blushed and looked at Cas.

"What does that mean?" Castiel asked looking confused almost as always.  
"I'll show ya in a bit." Dean replied as he grinned. Cas just squinted his eyes with a bit of annoyance behind it.  
Dean grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him into the bedroom quickly almost to quick for Cas to keep up.  
"Hmm," Dean said as he looked around the room. "Can you get a couple more pillows, Marshmallow?" He grinned.  
Castiel sighed and walked back out to the dinning room table and bent down reaching for a pillow. Dean walked up  
behind him and pushed against Cas. "Dean." Castiel replied in a lower voice than usual. Dean didn't say anything  
instead he kissed Cas' neck. He blushed and groaned as grabbed the pillows. Dean blushed also.

Castiel stood up and turned facing Dean, "What are we doing with these now?" He asked.  
"Well, sleeping without a pillow isn't that comfy last time I checked." Dean replied.  
"I don't sleep.." Cas squinted his eyes again. Dean just groaned in response and walked back to his room with Cas  
following. After Cas entered the room Dean shut the door behind him. He grabbed the pillows from Cas and put them  
on the bed and glanced at Cas.

"You comin' or what?" Dean asked.  
"Sure?" Castiel replied as he lied down in the bed. Dean couldn't help but laugh at him. "What?!" Cas yelled  
annoyingly.  
"You can't sleep with that stuff on." Dean continued to laugh as he watched Cas sigh.  
"What am I suppose to wear than?" He asked with angry beneath his voice. Dean didn't reply he just walked over to  
his dresser and pulled out some pajamas for both himself and Castiel.  
"These." Dean replied as he set them next to Cas. "And don't wear the shoes."  
"Do I just change in here?" He asked while taking his shoes off. Dean blushed at the thought, "If you want to."

Castiel blushed and took his trench coat off. Dean wanted to watch but, he didn't want to seem desperate. Castiel  
fully striped down to his briefs. "Dean, do I keep these on? You didn't provide me with any others." He said with  
a serious tone. Dean looked at him while he felt his face getting hot. "Y-yeah, Cas." .. "Okay." Castiel replied  
as he put the pajamas on. Dean needed a moment so he steped out of the room and let his face cool down. After all  
he doesn't even know if the kiss under the dining table meant anything. After Castiel got dressed he walked out  
into the hallway and looked at Dean,

"This is really comfy, a bit big but very comfortable." He said with a grin. "I like it."  
Dean blushed even more seeing Cas in his clothes ignoring the "a bit big" part. "You look comfy." He thought about  
what he just said and thought to himself "Can I get anymore stupid?". "Aren't you going to bed too?" Cas asked.  
"Yes." Dean replied, "Why do you ask?" .. "Because you don't have your sleepy clothes on." Dean bursted out  
laughing again, "They're called pajamas, Cas." .. Castiel looked annoyed and squinted again. "Oh.." Dean still  
laughing walked into his bedroom and took his shirt off. Castiel walked back into the room and watched. "What are  
you doing?" Dean asked seeing him watching from the corner of his eye.

"Dean, I've saw you naked before." He replied, Dean looked puzzled. "Excuse me, what?" He said while the heat on his face started to come back. "I was the angel looking over you. It was my duties to watch you at all ti-" .. "Okay, Cas! ... I get it." Dean replied as he took his shoes off. Castiel continued to watch as Dean took his pants off. "Can you not?" Dean asked while he gave a glance at Cas. "Can I not what?" .. "Can you not look somewhere else?" Dean said sarcastically. Castiel walked out of the room without saying anything. After Dean got dressed in his pajamas he invited Cas back in.

"Now we can sleep.." Dean replied while making eye contact with Cas. "But you know I don't-" He was cut of by Dean, "I know you don't sleep!" he replied in a mocking tone as he got in bed. Castiel got in bed next to him and covered up. Dean groaned and looked at Cas. He glanced back making eye contact. "I know you don't sleep but.. I don't know how to say this but, um.. I guess I just wanted to, um.. Have someone I take great liking to, to sleep with me." Castiel looked at him. "What exactly do you mean? Are you flirting with me?" Cas asked. "Shut up.." Dean replied as he grabbed Cas and pulled him close. Castiel blushed deeply and grinned. "I have a feeling Dean." .. "Yes, Cas we've went over this bef-" .. "No, Dean.. I love you." Cas replied as he scooted back into Dean. Dean blushed deep red, "I love you to Cas." He grinned as the both fell asleep.

_Chapter 2 of "The Fort" - Constructive criticism is always welcome and thank you so much for taking your time to read!~ May have chapter 3! _


End file.
